


Bare Fingers

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, Gavin is a mistress, M/M, Ryan has a wife, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing quickly, Gavin is both overwhelmed and relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Fingers

He noticed it quickly. Ryan wasn't wearing his wedding band. It was as if he was missing a limb. They never brought it up though, they continued as they did even though Gavin gave his hand a few more glances. Gavin wondered what changed his decision, usually he'd keep it on unless they were in bed. He had gotten so used to grabbing for his hand and feeling the cold band that he'd have to check he actually grabbed the right hand.

They started going in public a whole lot as well. Most weekends found them curled on the couch, take out food sprawled on the floor, Netflix up on the TV. They'd take turns pushing up against each other, teasing each other, Ryan bruising Gavin's hip and Gavin letting him. Now, now they went out to restaurants and the movies. They saw a terrible comedy, Gavin couldn't breathe the movie was so bad. They didn't go so far as holding hands and necking it while out in public, but there was an intensity to their little dates.

It was overwhelming, to say the least. Gavin was used to holding up at home, whispering between kisses. Suddenly Ryan was calling him 'Baby' while they split a pizza and two beers while a family of four sat a table away from them. But Gavin basked in it.

He brought it up three weeks after the fact.

"Why don't you wear your ring any more?" It might've been the first time the ring's even been brought up Gavin realized, he tipped the bottle of beer in his hands and watched the liquid pool.

Ryan's one hand came up to cover the other, he sighed, "Gavin," He looked up and thought of what he was going to say. He reached out and took the bottle from Gavin, putting it onto the coffee table. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, they sat, touching, facing each other.

"I should've told you earlier," His thumb ran over Gavin's hand, the feeling grounded him, "Me and my wife, things weren't working, they haven't been for a long while-"

"You're getting a divorce," Gavin blurted. A wave of nausea came over him as cold sweat quickly broke out over his skin. Gavin knew he shouldn't be panicking, this was a possibility. A possibility he thought of on his lonely nights, a possibility he only entertained because it was so unlikely, "Because of me."

Ryan was quick to shush him, "No, Gavin, god no, not because of you," A hand came up and moved the hair out of his face, "There are other reasons, but you are not one of them, I promise."

"But I- We were- Ryan we were-" He started babbling, his words were spilling out but he wasn't able to finish a sentence.

Ryan grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, making soothing noises as he moved them on the couch. They laid down with Gavin's face against his chest.

"Gavin, you know how I feel about you. Maybe we shouldn't have been carrying on like this, but I haven't had a loving relationship with my wife in months. We had an agreement, okay, I don't want you beating yourself up over this," His hand fluttered over his body, trying to soothe him.

Gavin's hands came up and clutched at his shirt, he inhaled Ryan's scent as he tried to calm himself down.

"What does this mean? With us, what happens?"

Ryan kissed the top of his head, "It means I can stay."


End file.
